Harvest Moon: Changes
by Heroshi
Summary: The farmer is moving and having to start his life over with his younge son after an unforscene problem.
1. Chapter 1

**1 Leaving**

"I can't believe you Chelsea! How could you do this to me!" I yelled.

"I-I'm so sorry for what I did," she replied teary eyed.

"How could you cheat on me with my best friend?"

"I-I….." she trailed off.

"I'm leaving, come on Trenton, son, we're leaving!"

I took my son and we got in the car my ice-blue mini-cooper with black paint on the mirrors and top. After I put my son in his car seat in the back I hit the gas and burnt rubber. Everything in my old town of sunshine islands that was around me was turned upside, well after Chelsea and Elliott were caught. I walked into my house after farming for a while to get a bottle of water as it was hot that summer day when I caught them. It was now up to Chelsea and her new boyfriend, Elliott, to take care of the farm I had turned into my home. I don't know where I'm going to go but anywhere is going to be better than the Sunshine Islands.

I was on a fairy back to the mainland where I saw a poster for Zephyr town. It was an add for a town farmer, so I decided to call the number listed on it.

"Hello, I'm calling for the position as town farmer," I stated.

"Well do you have any farming experience?" The man replied.

"Yes, I do actually, I used to be the sunshine Islands farmer."

"OH! You're Ritchie who turned that farm into its former beauty. Well I think you are who we need so you have the job just come to the house on the hill in the town and ask for Felix that's me."

"Ok so I'll be there in like a day."

We hung up and I got back into my car as we had now docked and I was now driving onto the mainland in Castelia city. I stopped at a Starbucks to get some coffee and then rejoined my trip to Zephyr town. It is about a five hour trip North from here so I should get there tonight so I can get my house and start farming. I drove the long drive to my new home farther north. My son was getting very restless by the end of the trip. I got to the Mayor's house around seven pm.

"Hello, um, you don't seem familiar," a girl about my age answered the door.

"Hi, I'm here to see Felix," I replied.

"OH! You're Ritchie well come in he is in his office I'll go get him."

I was holding Trenton now hoping he would stay asleep while I met with the mayor.

"Well hello, Ritchie, may I ask who is that with you."

"This is Trenton my son. His mother stayed behind on the Islands."

"Oh ok well do you need a crib or anything?"

"Yes she kept everything for the daughter she is expecting."

"Ok, Sherry please go get the baby stuff from the attic."

"Well might I ask where am I going to be living?"

"You'll be living on your farm. Also is there anything else you can do for the town in addition to farming."

"Well I used to be one of the teachers on the Islands."

"Ok well would you like to be a teacher here too we need at least one more."

"I can do that."

"Ok well I'll let you to your house."

"Thanks, Felix."

I got back into my car with all of the stuff for Trenton

I set up his crib in the living room while I slept on the couch in there because I was way too tired to climb the steps to my bedroom. I slept for twelve hours but was woken up by my son's cries. I ran to the market to buy him some milk and returned to my house promptly.


	2. Chapter 2

2 New Life

Today I am supposed to hire farm hands and a nanny. I went through many applications for each but decided on 2 farm hands and 1 nanny. My farm hands were going to be Hilda and Hilbert a hard working couple from town and Dawn as a nanny. I ran into town to purchase all of the seeds Hilda and Hilbert would need whilst Dawn watched Trenton, as well I purchased several animals to liven up my farm. My now ex-wife sent all of my stuff in a moving van and it arrived as soon as I got home. I had all of my furniture, her house must be completely bare now, and I could now get to putting my new house together. My office was the first to be completed, including my modern glass desk, iMac, computer stuff, comfy-spiny chair, books, and shelves. The office was much larger in this house than my last one and seemed more professional. Next was my room with my cloths and wardrobe, it wasn't really used because I now have a walk-in closet. Next was my son's room. Finally I did the kitchen, dinning, and living room. The 5 guestrooms are going to be storage at the moment until they're needed closer to Christmas.

My day was spent putting together my house and after I was done I put Trenton to sleep and then went to bed myself. In the middle of the night I woke up screaming. My heart felt broken and my head was pounding, I found my self wanting the company of someone. Dawn heard me screaming, as she had stayed the night to see how Trenton was when at night, and rushed into my room to see if I was ok.

"Sir, are you ok?" she inquired.

"I-I'm not sure, I just feel horrible like my heart died," I replied sorrowfully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I just need to be with people. Do you mind if I join you and Trenton?"

"No I don't."

"Ok well please wait for me I just need to grab my pillow and blanket." I then walked across the hall to my son's room and laid down on the couch so I could Dawn the bed.

I woke up the next morning promptly at 7 and began to work on the planning of the farm. I organized it in a Keynote presentation on my Macbook Pro and plugged it into my 32in LED TV in my living room so I could present it to Hilda and Hilbert once they got to my house.

"Hello Mr. Von Lehmann," Hilda and Hilbert greeted me.

"Well hello, please come in I am going to give you an intro and tell you guys what to do," I replied.

We then went into my living room and I gave them my presentation and sent them off to do their work. I decided that it would be best to go and meet some of the people in town. I went around to the little shops and the art gallery meeting the local people. I then decided to go to the cafe for lunch. They were selling sandwiches and salad and I got one of each. The cafe people seemed like nice people and I introduced myself and we chatted while I ate. After lunch I went back to my farm and took care of some of some business stuff. My iMac was ready to be used and hadn't been used for business in a while. I started a regular delivery of supplies to my farm and from my farm to the bazaar. Finally it was five o' clock and it was time for me to stop working for the day and I went to the living room where Dawn was with Trenton. I dismissed her and took trenton to the kitchen to give him dinner and then making dinner for myself. After that I took Trenton into my office and put a movie on my iMac for him to watch while I did some work on my Macbook Pro. After a while of that I put him to be upstairs, set the security system, and then went to bed myself.


End file.
